As wireless technologies proliferate, mobile wireless devices incorporate a multiplicity of different wireless standards. For example, a cellular telephone can accommodate a cellular network (e.g., Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), a wireless local area network (“WLAN”), such as IEEE 802.11, and a wireless personal area network (“WPAN”) (e.g., Bluetooth). Including WPAN access makes utilization of a wireless device more convenient by allowing use of wireless headsets and other short-range wireless appliances.
Some of the various wireless standards adopted for use in mobile devices use adjacent and/or overlapping portions of the wireless spectrum. For example, both Bluetooth and IEEE 802.11b/g/n occupy the 2.45 GHz band.